Chaurus (Skyrim)
|sound = Npc chaurus warningcall 01.ogg }} The Chaurus is a hostile insect found in . Overview Chaurus are large, venomous insects that live deep in the lightless caverns and chasms beneath Skyrim. They have been domesticated by the Falmer, and often live and fight alongside their masters. One should be sure to improve one's resistance to poison with abilities, potions, or enchantments when facing them. They drop small valuables such as , a gem, or a ring. For ranged attacks, the chaurus projects a stream of poison that drains health for five seconds. Using sharp pincers for melee attacks, the chaurus will repeatedly poison and slash its prey. In groups, the multiple poison attacks stack and can drain health in seconds. There are four main varieties of chaurus: standard, Chaurus Reaper, Chaurus Hunter Fledgling, and Chaurus Hunter. The latter two are implemented by the add-on . Deep underground, in certain areas, Chaurus Reapers grow to be unusually large. These larger chaurus reapers are fast in movement but not very agile, yet still may be difficult to kill. The Chaurus makes a unique clacking sound to communicate, so if this noise is heard, there is a chaurus ready to strike. While the hunter variant's existence in Skyrim is dependent on having installed, it is not limited to spawning in areas exclusive to the add-on. Any area that has any chaurus spawn may have hunters spawn instead so long as the Dragonborn is of sufficient level. Chaurus are similar to flies and caterpillars in that they have several stages of growth: from an egg, a chaurus will hatch and begin growing. Then, after an unknown amount of time, the chaurus will begin to die; they will then cover themselves with a thick resin to create a chrysalis. From there, the chaurus transforms into a hunter fledgling. In other cases, the chaurus will keep growing and become a chaurus reaper, and will then start to lay eggs in a nest. Loot Pods in a chaurus nest may be harvested for Chaurus Eggs, an ingredient used in Alchemy. A dead chaurus may provide Chaurus Chitin, a material used to improve Falmer weapons and armor, and occasionally a few chaurus eggs. Though chaurus chitin may be used to improve Falmer armor, one cannot create any. A chaurus may also drop minor loot. Gallery Chaurus 2.jpg|Chaurus concept art Chaurus Mount.jpg|Concept art of a chaurus as a Falmer's mount ChaurusConcept.jpg|Chaurus concept art Chaurus Cave.png|A cavern inhabited by Chaurus. Chaurus egg.png|A Chaurus egg Trivia *Chaurus may be found alongside the western salt marshes of Hjaalmarch, as opposed to the mudcrabs or Frostbite Spiders that usually inhabit the area. *The chaurus are used by the Falmer as both companions and cattle. *When entering an underground or indoor area where live chaurus are present, their presence is indicated by a loud chittering noise. *The Daedric Artifact Spellbreaker comes in handy against chaurus. Their poison-spit seems to count as a magical attack, as it does no damage against wards―including the shield's ward. *The Falmer are known to feed their chaurus human corpses. The chaurus will sometimes feed on the corpse of the Dragonborn if they are killed by them. *Chaurus somewhat resemble earwigs. *In some places inhabited by Falmer, one will sometimes find the carcasses of giant chaurus used for the supports of a Falmer tent. *In pre-game art concepts, chaurus were originally intended to be mounts for Falmer riders. *The book Chaurus Pie: A Recipe mentions using a chaurus for cooking, but this can not be done in-game. The book also mentions that the spit of the chaurus decays armor, though this also does not happen in the game. *The Falmer helmet, shield, and bow have little green dots decorating them, though the chaurus themselves lack these dots. They still seem to have small blue dots, which may turn green after their death. Appearances * ** * * de:Chaurus (Skyrim) es:Cauro (Skyrim) fr:Chaurus it:Chaurus (Skyrim) pl:Chaurus (Skyrim) ru:Корус (существо) uk:Корус Category:Insects